


"Obstacles"

by Melie



Series: 30_baisers - Greed/Kimblee [18]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Crack, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-14
Updated: 2005-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic 30_baisers, thème "Obstacle".</p><p>Dans un UA moderne, mais avec les mêmes pouvoirs et attributs, Greed et Kimblee vont au cinéma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Obstacles"

**Author's Note:**

> **Thème :** 25 - Obstacle.
> 
> Rien à moi.

\- Allez, sois sympa.  
\- Non.  
\- Pitié…  
\- Tu es pathétique là.  
\- Je sais. Allez, Kim, passe le pop-corn.  
\- Non.  
\- Mais pourquoi ?  
\- Tu m'énerves, répondit nonchalamment l'alchimiste en en prenant une poignée.  
\- Et je peux savoir en quoi ?  
\- Tu m'énerves, c'est tout.

L'homonculus dut donc se contenter de cette réponse. Il tenta de se concentrer sur l'écran où apparaîtrait bientôt leur film, "Obstacles", une romance décrite comme "explosive" par les critiques, avec dans les rôles principaux Roy Mustang et Risa Hawkeye. Mais il revint bientôt à la charge en embrassant dans le cou l'humain à sa droite.

\- Le pop-corn…, murmura-t-il à son oreille.  
\- Non.  
\- Kim…  
\- Mmh… non.  
\- Le pop-corn, Kim…  
\- Non…  
\- Zolf…  
\- NON.  
\- Mon petit danger public…

Ils furent momentanément interrompus par l'écran qui s'alluma soudainement, dévoilant les premières publicités.  
Greed profita d'un bref moment d'inattention de Kimblee pour prendre le pot de pop-corn et le mettre entre eux deux. Non mais. Son alchimiste leva les yeux au ciel.  
Bientôt, le film commença. L'histoire était assez banale, mais les acteurs excellents pour la plupart.  
Greed pensait embrasser son petit danger public à chaque explosion, aussi fut-il ravi de voir que la critique n'avait pas menti. Mais le danger public en question s'intéressait surtout au film.  
Au bout de vingt minutes, Greed en avait compris l'histoire. La courageuse héroïne et le courageux héros étaient tous deux des militaires. De plus, ce dernier était un alchimiste. Ils étaient amoureux, mais n'osaient pas se le dire, se sentaient coupables car ils travaillaient ensemble… l'histoire classique. Il y avait également un meilleur ami, une affreuse sorcière, des monstres… bref, tout plein d'obstacles à l'amour des deux jeunes gens.

\- Que c'est romantique…, soupira Greed d'un air ironiquement convaincu.  
\- Gnangnan à souhait.  
\- C'est toi qui as choisi le film…  
\- C'est toi qui as insisté pour sortir.  
\- En tout cas la fille me plaît bien…  
\- Aucun commentaire.  
\- Cette autre là aussi…  
\- C'est une figurante, signala aimablement l'alchimiste.  
\- Elle me plaît bien quand même. Mais ne sois pas jaloux…  
\- Aucun commentaire.

La fin était prévisible : les amoureux mariés, le meilleur ami sacrifié, la sorcière éviscérée, les monstres relégués dans le plus sombre coin des Enfers… le paquet de pop-corn aussi. Et Greed et Kimblee enlacés, n'occupant plus qu'un seul siège.

**FIN.**


End file.
